


Strings

by Anna_Blossom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo looked down and his eyes widened in shock. There, tied around his left pinky, was a red string. He felt it tug him forward again, and he stepped forward without thinking, following it down the hall.</p><p>After all these years, he finally found his soulmate. Years of waiting and wondering and now, he was finally going to meet his other half. Hanzo couldn’t help himself. He ran.</p><p>(an indulgent soulmate fic set after Dragons and Hanzo joins Overwatch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

“You’ll like it here, brother,” Genji said as he led Hanzo down a dim hallway. They were in one of Overwatch’s safe houses, disguised as an abandoned office building in downtown London, hiding in plain sight.

“I do not know, Genji,” Hanzo replied slowly, “this building looks quite decrepit inside and out.”

“You know what I meant, Hanzo.” Genji’s robotic voice intoned. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned and looked directly into his brother’s eyes through his mask. “Overwatch is… it is different.”

“How so?”

“ _It is family, for most of us. It could be yours too, Hanzo_ ,” Genji said in familiar Japanese, placing a hand (metallic, cold¸ and Hanzo felt guilt bubbling in his stomach) on his brother’s shoulder, and Hanzo imagined that he was smiling gently under that mask.

“ _All you have to do is give it a chance,_ ” the cyborg squeezed his shoulder before letting go. Hanzo could only nod in reply.

“Now come, you must meet the rest of the team,” Genji cheerfully continued, reverting back to English. “You’ve only met a few of them so far, yes?”

Hanzo nodded. Winston was the first one he met. The gentle giant was nothing like the feral beast Hanzo thought he would be. He met Tracer next, whose boundless energy reminded him of Genji when they were younger. Then there was the one called Mercy, the one who gave his brother a new body (after Hanzo _destroyed_ the first one, and yet Mercy’s smile held no blame, and that somehow made him feel worse).

“Are they all so interesting?”

“Well, you will have to find that out yourself, brother.”

A fond smile graced the archer’s lips at Genji’s teasing tone. Hanzo walked alongside his brother, allowing himself to relax at the familiarity.

They were turning a corner when he felt it. Hanzo frowned. It felt as if something was pulling him forward, trying to lead him somewhere. He heard Genji inhale sharply.

“Brother, your hand…”

Hanzo looked down and his eyes widened in shock. There, tied around his left pinky, was a red string. He felt it tug him forward again, and he stepped forward without thinking, following it down the hall.

After all these years, he finally found his soulmate. Years of waiting and wondering and now, he was finally going to meet his other half. Hanzo couldn’t help himself. He ran.

* * *

“You’re cheating,” Torbjörn narrowed his eyes at McCree, causing the gunman to grin. McCree chewed around his unlit cigar (apparently, no one was allowed to smoke indoors) as he gathered his winnings (peanuts and almonds because no one was stupid enough to bet real money against him).

“Am not,” McCree replied, still grinning, as he gathered the cards. “Ain’t my fault I’ve got the devil’s luck. New game?”

“ _Nyet_. I am done playing with cheaters,” Zarya huffed as she got up, walking towards the couch where D.Va and Lucio were playing a video game.

“Aw, c’mon darling, just one more game,” McCree shot her a lazy grin, earning him a raised brow in return, “and I told you, I ain’t cheating anyone.”

“Nope. I agree with her. You can play on your own,” Torbjörn grunted out as he got up after Zarya, leaving McCree alone on the floor with his worn-out deck of cards and his peanuts. The cowboy pouted, getting up as well after putting the peanuts back into a bowl.

There was nothing to do. They were all ordered to lay low after a failed mission in Egypt. Pharah was hurt badly after Reaper nearly took her out. Tracer’s chronal accelerator was nearly rendered useless as well during their attempt to get Fareeha to safety. Until her recovery, they had no choice but to stay put and try to entertain themselves with whatever they can find. At least this safe house was better than the last one.

Mercy walked into the room and cleared her throat, gathering everyone’s attention.

“Genji’s back.”

“Did he really bring his brother with him?” Lucio asked, pausing their game.

“Yes. Now, clean up. First impressions do matter, you know, especially if we want him to—“ Mercy was cut off, a shocked look taking over her face as she stared at McCree. She wasn’t the only one staring.

“OMG,” D.Va gasped softly, gaping at the crimson thread wrapped around his pinky.

The gunman felt dizzy as his head spun with questions, his cigar falling from his lips. His soulmate was here. Who was his soulmate? Why only now? What did she look like? Was she even a she?  _I'm finally going to meet my other half_.

McCree froze as he felt the tug of the string bring him closer to the door. He absentmindedly followed it, still stunned. He was halfway across the room when Hanzo came in, panting softly as if he had been running. McCree stared at him, freezing in place, barely even noticing Genji entering the room after his brother.

Black eyes landed on brown. McCree held his breath as Hanzo slowly walked towards him, as if he was going to run away if he went too fast.

The room went silent as the two were finally face to face, string hanging low between them.

McCree gulped under the other man’s intense gaze.

“I…” he drifted off, not knowing what to say.

Hanzo lifted a tattooed arm, as if to touch McCree, but then hesitated. He lifted his eyes, taking in the other man. He was taller than Hanzo, but then again, most men were. He had a rugged, handsome face. Hanzo’s gaze zoomed in on McCree’s lips as a tongue peeked out to wet them. Hanzo suddenly felt the desire to kiss him hard and claim him, and it unnerved him how he was thinking such thoughts about a complete _stranger_ (no, not a stranger, his _soulmate_ ).

McCree cleared his throat nervously, and Hanzo blinked, his train of thought interrupted. He noticed how red the man’s face was and thought about how endearing it looked.

“So, you’re my, uh, my soulmate.”

Hanzo’s breath was caught in his throat. The man’s voice was smooth and accented, with only a slight rasp caused by smoking. Hanzo briefly wondered how it would sound saying his name.

“Yes, it appears that I am,” he replied, watching carefully as McCree’s eyes widened slightly at the sound of his voice, and Hanzo couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not.

“So… you’re, um, you’re not a girl,” McCree stammered out, visibly cringing immediately after the words left his mouth. There was a sound of skin hitting skin, as if someone’s palm just met with a face. A quick glance to the side told Hanzo that it was the girl in pink.

“No, I’m not,” Hanzo nodded slowly. “Is… that a bad thing?”

“No, no!” McCree’s waved his hands (one flesh, one metal, Hanzo noted) in front of him, the red string between them being flailed around. “Not at all! Sorry, it’s just…” the McCree trailed off again, his ears red.

“Just wasn’t what you were expecting, then?”

McCree nodded at that, hand scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner that Hanzo found cute, of all things, before dropping it back down again. McCree extended his gloved hand towards Hanzo, and then flashed him a giddy smile, and Hanzo swore he felt his heart stop at the sight.

“The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo repeated, tasting the name on his lips. McCree’s face visibly turned significantly redder, and Hanzo thought he heard a giggle coming from the sidelines. He took the hand and gave McCree a small smile of his own.

“Hanzo.” He silently marveled at how warm McCree’s hand felt in his own, not wanting to let go just yet. Hanzo suddenly remembered that one Western movie he watched with Genji as a child. An idea entered his head and before he knew it, he was already bringing up McCree’s hand, gently pressing his lips against the back of it, eyes glinting in amusement as McCree only grinned in response.

“Go get ‘em, cowboy!” An energetic whoop made McCree jump back away from Hanzo, taking his hand along with him, crimson thread expanding at the sudden distance between them.

“Lucio!” The girl in pink said, slapping the boy's arm (Hanzo recognized him as Lucio from posters he’s seen) next to her. “They were just getting to the good part!” Hanzo raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the girl (she was probably the one called D.Va, based on what Genji told him) was holding her phone in one hand.

“Wha— are you seriously recording this?” Lucio looked at her in disbelief. D.Va shot him an innocent look that honestly looked far from innocent. Mercy and Zarya just shook their heads in the background while Torbjörn sighed.

“Alright, everyone,” Mercy said, clapping her hands together. “Let’s give them some time alone now, shall we?”

McCree shot her a grateful look as Torbjörn and Zarya dutifully went out the room, but not before shooting the still slightly pink faced cowboy encouraging grins. Lucio followed them out, giving them a thumbs-up as he dragged a pouting D.Va with him (“But most of my female viewers like slash! I need to get this on cam!”).

Hanzo caught his brother nodding approvingly at him, before following Mercy out of the room, the door shutting close, leaving McCree and Hanzo alone, fingers absentmindedly playing with the string connecting them.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before the sound of a throat being cleared broke it. Hanzo turned to fully face the taller man.

“So,” McCree started, cocking his head sideways, a small grin on his face, “what you wanna do, partner?”

“I,” Hanzo looked at his soulmate, took in McCree's rugged face and his scruffy hair and his warm eyes that just positively  _shone_ with nervous joy, before smiling gently and continuing, “would like to get to know you better, Jesse, if that is okay with you.”

He earned another beatific smile from the handsome man before him and Hanzo just knew that McCree was going to be the death of him. McCree stepped closer and took the archer's hand within his own.

“Works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that ends my indulgent soulmate McHanzo fic, which also turns out to be my very first Overwatch fic. This took way too long to finish. Also, sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character, but then again, I don't have much reference aside from character lore and voice lines, so don't blame me too much.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
